Power Rangers Prime Troopers
Power Rangers Prime Troopers is a 2019 series created by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot The story centers on a giant black hole that threatens to devour one multiverse to another, only one group of Power Rangers can stop the upcoming threat along with the forces of evil. Main Heroes Prime Trooper Rangers Other Rangers Prime Trooper Crusaders Delta Prime Rangers Secondary Heroes Data Squad Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Old/New Mentors *Lady Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis The Autobots *Optimus Prime *Vector Prime *Hot Shot *Jetfire *Landmine *Overhaul *Red Alert *Scattorshot Allies *Celina Hawkins *Professor Spark *Callie Jones *Ratchet and Clank *Goku *Vegeta *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. Other Heroes *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. The Black Turks *Shen Yakuza - President *Koji Yakuza - Leader *Janessa Cooper - Special Operations Officer *Alex Cooper - Scout *Neo - Spy *Brute - Artillery Expert *Emerald - Strategic Tactical and Tech Support Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Storm Rangers Dino Thunder Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Megaforce Rangers/Super Megaforce Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="width: 60px;background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver Ranger |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold;" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Beast Morphers Rangers Unofficial Mega Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Phantom Thief and Cyber Patrol Rangers Jurassic Knight Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Realm Force Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Dragon Force Rangers Delta Zero Rangers Speedway Racer Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Civilians *Mayor of Fortuna City *???, ???. *Miley the DJ *Jacob Cooper *Rosie Thompson *Tori *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. Villains Decepticons *Megatron *Starscream *Thundercracker *Crumplezone *Ransack *Dirt Boss *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. Other Villains *Cutter *Colossus *Vitalie *Smasher *Techie Rivals The Salazar Family *Maria Salazar *Daniel Salazar *Emily Salazar Shadow Elite 4 *???, ???. *???, ???. *Natalie *???, ???. Arsenal Transformation Devices * Weapons * Zords Other Zords * Combined * Episodes Plot *Journeying to Cybertron, Birth of Prime Troopers Season 1: The Cybertron Saga #Robbie's First Mission #Optimus vs Megatron, ???, ???. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Celina's Choice Part 1 #Celina's Choice Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #Sol Survivor #??? #??? #??? #Kaze, The Mysterious Boy Part 1 #Kaze, The Mysterious Boy Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #The Power of Prime Troopers Part 1 #The Power of Prime Troopers Part 2 Season 2: Premiere *???, ???. Season 2: The Eggman Nega Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3 Premiere *???, ???. Season 3: The ??? Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4: Premiere *???, ???. Season 4: The ??? Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5: Premiere *???, ???. Season 5: The ??? Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 7: Premiere *???, ???. Season 7: The ??? Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 8: Premiere *???, ???. Season 8: The ??? Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 9: Premiere *???, ???. Season 9: The ??? Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Movies #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Trivia *???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Prime Troopers Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:TV series